Fire Works
by SeXyMoViEsTaR
Summary: She's trying to focus on her acting career, but he's making it very hard. Jackson/Ashley. one shots/ cliffhangers.
1. Chapter 1

**BTW i'm just making this up. I couldn't be bothered with research. sorry. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

**Ashley.**

I was practically jumping with excitement as I hopped off the plane, I was headed to a small hotel where the rest of the cast of twilight were going to be staying.

It Only a few days ago, I had found out that I had gotten the part, I rembemer calling my parents first and then a couple of friends I had kept in touch with from highschool. They had told me how much they loved the book and wished me luck with the role.

It was so exciting, The over movie roles I had done, had always been small walk on roles, but this was at least a character that had a name.

Alice Cullen, was who I was playing, Married to Jasper Whitlock and Psychic. I had memorised the books after I had gotten the role.

She was going to be so much fun to play, I thought to myself as I got to hotel.

As I stepped into my small hotel room I noticed a small piece of paper laying on my pillow,

_Ashley, _it said,

_Welcome to the shire hotel,_

_We were instructed to tell you to go downstairs and to the dining room, You will see a table with the label __Twilight Cast__, Please sit there and wait for the rest of the cast to arrive, you will be introduced to the other cast members there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ted Barkley_

I smiled nervously,

Well here goes nothing, I thought as I stepped into the wood panelled dining room, Looking around I saw three large tables, but only one had people sitting at it. I walked slowly over seeing as I got closer a Label with, Reserved Twilight Cast on it.

As I got closer to the table I saw the back of a familiar Head. Was it him? I hadn't talked to him in ages.

"Kellan?" I asked aloud, really hoping it was him, I didn't want to look like a freak, calling people by someone else's name.

The head turned around, And I sighed in relief it was him, Before squealing as I was tipped over.

"Ash" Kellan Yelled, squeezing the life out of me, I squirmed around trying to get away.

"Kellan" I finally squeaked out "Need….To …Breathe"

Instantly the arms disappeared and I flopped back almost falling back.

"Opps, Sorry" Kellan said, a sheepish smiled on his face. "You never told me you were going to be in this movie": He accused, then not giving me a chance to respond "Who are you playing?"

I huffed out a breath of air "Alice" he smirked at me and muttered something along the lines 'He will love her' But I didn't hear properly.

Someone cleared there throat behind us, and Kellan spun around as if just realising they were there.

"Oh yeah, Ash, Meet the Cast, Guys this Ashley or in other words Alice Cullen"

A Dark-haired guy flashed a brilliant smile at me "Hey Ashley, I'm peter or you can call me Daddy" He joked

I laughed along with the others, feeling instantly at ease around them, It was quite Weird because usually you get at least one or two actors that think their better than you and it ruins the while time on set, but here everyone seemed nice. So far at least.

Another Women who I recognised as Nikki reed, an actress whom I had admired for a long time, Introduced herself and the Dark-haired women next to her as Kristen Stewart. Who seemed quite shy when she waved at me.

"Robs not here yet and neither is Jackson" Kellan said, after the women Playing Esme my adopted mother had introduced herself as Elizabeth Reaser.

My head coked in puzzlement, Who was Jackson and Rob?

"Robs playing Edward" Nikki explained ,smiling slightly at my confusion. "And Jackson will be the one Playing your on screen hubby"

"So only the Cullen's will be here, Today?" I asked, after realising nobody else was mentioned.

"Yup" Peter confirmed Smirking "Except Her over here" He nudged Kristen, who turned a light shade of red at the attention "We only keep her around for Edward" He joked.

Making me and the others laugh,

"Whats so funny?" a heavy accented voice from behind me said.

"Rob!" Nikki Beamed, "It's Nothing, we were just Playing around"

So this was who was playing Edward?, I frowned I couldn't really imagine it, what with his faint stubble, strong accent and frayed Beanie.

I had imagined A guy with a clean cut look playing Edward, But who was I to judge who they had picked as the cast? I had been picked by them as well, after all.

"Jackson's coming in soon" Rob' Announced as he sat down "He just had to take a call, And I don't believe we've been introduced" He said looking at me.

I blushed slightly at his intense gaze before reaching my hand out.

"I'm Ashley"

"Well I already know who everybody else is playing, So that would make you Alice then?"

I nodded, sitting back in my chair.

"Sorry, I'm late" A husky voice spoke hurriedly.

"Nah,We were just early" Peter said, carelessly, grinning at somebody over my head.

"hey Jackson" Kellan Grinned standing from his chair to give Jackson a 'Man hug', I never really did get that whole Manly hug thing, no matter how many times my brother and his friends did them. What made them so different from the normal hugs?.

"Kellan" Jackson greeted back, I noticed he had a slight accent which I could only guess was southern? And a guitar case slung over his shoulder. A musician Huh?.

I cleared my throat impatiently tapping my foot on the hard board floor,

_what?_, I wanted to be introduced to my on screen husband.

Kellan looked over at me and smiled knowing exactly what I was thinking, or it was written on my face, the latter seemed more believable I was never good at hiding my emotions.

Kellan spun the dark-haired guy to face me, and my breath dropped.

"Jackson, This is Ashley who will be Playing Alice" Kellan said smirking at me.

Jacksons face lit up in a smile, a dimple popped out and my heart skipped a beat.

Was it possible for someone to be this attractive?

Jackson walked towards me and grasped my hand, but instead of shaking my hand he brought it to his full lips and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, wifey" He said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey.<strong>

**You may have noticed i've deleted my other Jackson and Ashley story. sorry who liked it but i lost my inspriration for it.**

**But review please!**

**xx crystal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK you may have already read this. But i'm just adding this to this story as a cliffhanger one shot. I don't really want to make this into a story. So its not going to be continued into a story this is only a one shot.**

Dislaimer: i do not own any rights to twilight. or Ashley or Jackson. Stephenie myer owns twilight. And im not sure if it's legal to own a person.

**_Please PM Me or leave me a review for an idea towards the next one shot or cliffhanger i do... And who's P. O. V. should i use i have no idea ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
>? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Red Carpet...**

**Ashley P. O. V.**

I smiled at Jackson as I walked out onto the red carpet and spotted him straight away. It was the New moon premier and I was excited to be back with my cast mates. As soon as I stepped out of the limo the crazy screaming started. Luckily I was used to it by now.

"ASHLEY I LOVE YOU!"

"GO ALICE!"

"YOUR SO PRETTY!"

"I LOVE YOUR DRESS!"

I smiled slightly at the last one and waved. I liked my Scarlet dress it had been my favourite for a while now.

I met Jackson at the entrance to where the movie was being premier aired. He grinned at me, his eyes raking over my form. Which made me blush, my heart always seemed to beat faster when lately when Jackson was near me.

"Hey Wifey. you look as beautiful as always" He hugged me. Making my insides turn to jello as I gulped in a breath of his musky scent.

"Hey, Yourself." i resorted playfully. "You don't look so bad yourself either" i said studying his perfect black tuxcedo. that made him look more attractive if possible... _Snap out of it!, Ash..._

He just grinned in return. I squealed as i saw Kellan talking to a fan about a meter from where we were standing.

"Kellan" i shouted over the screaming people to him. He turned around and playfully blocked his ears.

"Still trying to make me deaf, huh?" he teased. reaching out a hand to ruffle my hair, which i dodged, all the while scowling at him.

"Not the hair, OK?"...

he rolled his eyes but complied and kept his hands elsewhere.

"excuse me?" a squeaky voice questioned, making us turn to look at the old man with a camera. "Can we get some photo's here?" ...

"Sure..."

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed as soon as we reached our seats. Me sitting with the 'Vamps' while the 'Wolf pack' waved from the other side of the room, each had an excited grin plastered across their face.<p>

Everybody was deadly silent as the opening credits rolled...

_*Spooky music*_

_"_That wasn't Grandma Marie. That was... _me_."

Bella's relization struck as the movie began...

* * *

><p><strong>This is set during the new moon premier. In case you didn't catch that... Plus i don't know what Ashley or Jackson was wearing. so don't yell at me or anything for getting it wrong!<strong>

**Sorry if some of this is wrong. but i'm not a stalker and never will be. I will never go and look on various sights for gossip that may or may not be true about Ashley Greene, jackson Rathbone or anybody else that i may use in these one shots. Sorry but im not that kind of person and no offence if you do that kind of thing! i just think its weird... Really...**

**So anyway... this is fiction none is real..**

_**Reveiw or Pm me an idea for the next one-shot please!. I have no idea what i'm going to do next!**_

**xx**


End file.
